


Coming Home

by Lenfer



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenfer/pseuds/Lenfer
Summary: Alyn comes back to Wysteria after returning from war





	Coming Home

It wasn’t his first time at war, but definitely the hardest. After Protea attempted to kill the Princess of Wysteria and her fiancée, the Archduke Harneit, they thought the relationship between the two countries couldn’t get any worse, so Protea send a declaration of war.

Afterwards there followed several months of intense fighting. Alyn, being the Captain of Wysteria’s army, was on the battlefield the whole time. Fighting every day, facing several minor injuries he was among the lucky ones that were finally able to return home today. Two days ago, Protea finally signed the declaration of surrender, so the troops were allowed to go home. 

By the time Alyn arrived back at the palace it was some time past midnight. He brought his stallion to the stables and his armor to the knight’s barracks. Now, with the last of his duties finally fulfilled he was free to do as he pleased. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do now. His steps were quick and quiet when he made his way through the palace, a way he knew by heart to where he knew he would find his love. The only person his heart was aching for, whose touch he missed ever since he left months ago, the sweet smile, his loving eyes. By the time he reached his destination he was almost running. He stopped in front of the familiar door, took a deep breath and slowly entered the room.

At first, he noticed the familiar scent and his heart filled with warmth. Oh, how much he missed this…

He let his eyes roam through the room, searching. He found Leo sitting with a book in his favorite chair by the window. The sight of him took Alyn’s breath away and made his heart skip a beat. He could see his sharp profile in the silvery moonlight, completely focused on his reading.

With two long strides Alyn was besides the chair, falling to his knees he Leo’s face in his hands and turned his head to kiss him.  
Leo’s eyes widened with shock and he gasped in surprise because of this sudden attack.

Although Alyn planned for only a short kiss, he took the chance when Leo gasped to enter his brothers mouth with his tongue, tasting every part of him he could get after all this time.

As soon as Leo realized whom he was kissed by, he wrapped an arm around Alyn’s torso to press him closer to his body. His other hand found its way into his brother’s auburn hair and he closed his eyes to prevent the happy tears that formed in his eyes from falling.

When they finally parted, they were both panting heavily. They rested their foreheads against each other’s and smiled lovingly. Alyn caressed Leo’s cheek with his fingertips and drank in the sight and feel of his beloved brother who was finally back in his arms.

“Alyn… y-you’re here…” Leo’s voice was only a soft whisper, but it was full of emotions. Alyn pressed another soft kiss on Leo’s lips. “Yes, I’m back. I’ve missed you.” Another kiss.

“I’ve missed you, too. Are you okay?” Leo’s arms started to cautiously trace along Alyn’s arms and back, searching for obvious wounds. When his fingers traced along Alyn’s spine, the latter shivered lightly, and a soft moan escaped his lips.” Leo jumped at that, misinterpreting it as a pained reaction. “I’m sorr-…” He couldn’t finish what he was saying, for Alyn’s lips found his once more, this time more demanding than the last. “Idiot…” He replied when they parted. He smiled lovingly at his brother. “I’m just fine. I’ve got a bunch of new scars and bruises, but otherwise I’m okay.” “They why-…. Oh.” Leo’s smile widened when he saw the answer to his unfinished question in his brother’s gaze - desire.

“Well, in that case…” Leo lowered his head to Alyn’s neck and started peppering with kisses, while his hands swiftly unbuttoned the latter’s shirt. Alyn moaned louder this time, his own hands caressing his brother’s head and back eliciting pleasurable sounds that made his pants tighten almost painful. It’s been far too long… 

He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, while one hand found its way to Leo’s crotch where he found his brother just as hard as himself. “Fuck…. Leo, I need you.” He murmured in his brother’s ear while he ripped the bureaucrats’ shirt away and started to stand up straight.

They were both panting heavily, their gazes equally clouded with lust and need. Alyn leaned forward to kiss his brother while his hands slipped under Leo’s thighs and he lifted his brother up. The older Crawford put his legs around his brother’s hips, causing them both to groan at the friction of their arousals pressing against each other. 

He carried his brother over to the bed and laid him down gently. He unzipped Leo’s pants and pushed them down together with his briefs. He broke loose from their kiss and stood upright to finish undressing Leo and admiring the sight before him. His beloved twin brother, whom he missed so much this past months, now laying there before him panting heavily, with flushed cheeks, stark naked and hard as a rock. Alyn’s own pants tightened some more at the sight before him, if that was even possible.

A small pained expression crossed Leo’s face when he saw the numerous new scars that now where a part of his brother’s body that he loved so much. Some were just small ones, but there were a few that looked awfully big, but fortunately most of them already healed properly. “Oh, Alyn…” Leo leaned forward to assist his brother who was busy unbuckling his belt to free his member from its confines. 

Alyn hissed when Leo didn’t waste a second and took his hard, throbbing erection in his mouth. Due to the long time apart Alyn knew he wouldn’t last long this time, but he vowed to himself to make it up to Leo afterwards. And indeed, it only took a few moments of ministrations from his brother that felt so heavenly for Alyn to cum. With a loud scream of “Leo!” he erupted in his brothers mouth who readily accepted everything. With weak knees and heavily panting he crawled on the bed next to his brother and kissed him. “Leo… that was… amazing!” Leo just smiled at that traced his brothers’ spine with slow sensual movements. Alyn shuddered lightly but propped himself up on his arms. Looked his brother in the eyes and said, “I love you.” Before he made his way down the bed to return the favor to his brother, planning to enjoy the whole night making love to him.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first NSFW story, so please feel free to give me remarks on how to impove in the future.


End file.
